A computerized system such as a personal computer, a workstation, a server, and an electronic database, is often required to run, process, or execute a set of jobs, or a workload. A workload may include batch and incremental data load jobs, batch reporting jobs, and/or complex ad hoc querying jobs (for example, queries to a database). As the system is required to run more and larger workloads, memory contention arises and can cause severe degradation of system performance and destabilize the system. Thus, a key challenge to such a computerized system is to manage its workloads in order to meet stringent performance objectives for productivity enhancement. For example, there may be a desire to minimize the response time, that is, the duration of the execution, of a workload in the computerized system.
Accordingly, there is a desire to increase the performance of a computerized system by minimizing the response time of a system workload while maintaining the stability of the system so as to positively contribute to the workload management of the system.